EINSTEIN'S FIRST MISTAKE
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Λ. Καλιαμπός) Τ.E. Institute of Larissa Greece July 28, 2015 Writing in Google “Einstein’s mistakes” one finds a large number of generalities assumed to be Einstein’s mistakes under the wrong hypothesis that Einstein’s theories of relativity are valid and only some ideas in details were not so good. For example in the “Einstein’s 23 bigger mistakes-DISCOVERMAGAZINE” one reads: “The man with the big ideas wasn't so good with the details. In Einstein's Mistakes: The Human Failings of Genius (W.W. Norton, $24.95, excerpted below), Hans Ohanian writes that Albert often let his intuition overrule flawed proofs and shaky math. Maybe you'll feel a little better about your own flubs.” In fact, Einstein’s the first mistake (1905) that light consists of massless quanta of fields leads dramatically to the invalidity of his theories of relativity. In 1993 in my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of the displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” I showed that Einstein’s massless quanta of fields are wrong. In fact light consists of photons which have mass and behave like electric dipoles. In this photo I speak for Einstein’s inconcistencies about the ether with the Italian physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri, who organized in Olympia the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) where I presented the dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2.Thus Einstein in his first paper (1905) for the explanation of the photoelectric effect did not follow Newton’s particles of light (1704) having mass but the wrong Maxwell’s fields (1865) moving through a fallacious ether and under the quantum theory of Planck (1900) he introduced his first mistake that light consists of massless quanta of fields, which led to the invalid theories of relativity. (See my CORRECT EXPLANATION OF PHOTOELECTRIC EFFECT). Historically, in 1887 the first facts leading to the photoelectric effect, and through that eventually to the recognition that Maxwell’s theory of fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) had to be fundamentally revised, were by- products of the very same research that seemed at the time to furnish the proof for Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory-namely, Hertz’s experiments on the propagation of Maxwell’s waves. In fact, after the confirmation of Soldner (1801) that Newton’s particles of light with mass have gravitational properties, the experiment of the two American physicists Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s corpuscles, the experiment of Kaufmann (1902) who showed that the increase of the electron mass is due to an “electromagnetic mass” recognized by J. J. Thomson (1881), the experiment of Nichols and Hull (1903) that the particles of light have momentum, the Compton effect (1923) according to which light consists of particles having momentum p = hν/c or mass m =hν/c2, the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935), confirming accurately Newton’s action at a distance, and the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I presented in 1993 at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics “ my paper ‘Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ”. In that paper taking into account the Faraday effect (1845) according to which Newton’s corpuscles have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, I showed that photons of Lewis (1926) have not only mass but also opposite charges +q and –q like a moving electric dipole which at the speed of light c gives equal electric attractions Fe and magnetic repulsions Fm at the same time. For simplicity when the axis r of the dipole is perpendicular to the velocity u after the applications of the Coulomb and Ampere laws one gets Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed experimentally that K/k = c2 we get Fe = Fm when the dipole moves at a velocity u = c. This situation led to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION according to which the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron in terms of electric and magnetic fields as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Of course this result of quantum dynamics differs from the Newtonian mechanics because the increase of the electron mass occurs under a basic length contraction and time dilation. According to the well-established electromagnetic laws I discovered that a dipole photon behaves like an electric dipole moving at u = c with respect to its source of light having equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. To avoid this well-known situation which violates Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity one concludes that the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under a length contraction dy and time dilation dt. Under this condition of length contraction and time dilation and using the two conservation laws of energy and mass we write hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Indeed, in the Bohr model (1913) and in the Schrodinger equation (1926) the energy ΔΕ of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy hν of the generated photon ,while the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of photon (matter-photon transformation). This is the reverse process of the Photon-Matter Transformation. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). The Compton effect (1923) showed that a photon has not only momentum p = hν/c but also mass m = p/c = hν/c2 which also led to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION . However Compton himself under the influence of Einstein’s INVALID RELATIVITY believed incorrectly that the scattering of x-rays is a consequence of only the energy and momentum. So he did not mention the conservation law of mass according to which the mass of the photon turns into the mass of electron. For example under the Einstein fallacious massless quanta of fields Compton believed that when x-rays are incident on a thin foil of metal only some of the energy of the x-ray can be given to an electron and cause it to be rejected from the metal with a kinetic energy KE. It can happen that not all the energy is transformed to the electron and as a result, the x-ray proceeds with less than its original energy (and therefore has a lower frequency ν ). But under the two conservation laws of energy and mass which led to my discovery of the PHOTON MATTER INTERACTION the lower frequency ν of the photon means that the photon has not only less energy but also less mass, because the mass defect Δm of photon contributes to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION Therefore according to the experiments of Kaufmann in both the photoelectric effect and the Compton scattering the absorption of dipole photon contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. Thus in the experiment of Kaufmann we see that under the absorption of dipolar photons at a velocity u Newton’s inertial mass Mo of the electron becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed differentiating the above equation under Newton’s second law one gets Δhν/Δm = KE/ΔM = c2 Leaving out the photon mass Δm and the kinetic energy KE of the electron we may write Δhν = ΔMc2 = c2(M-Mo) This is the simple relation of the Δhν with the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ = (Μ-Μο), where M is the variable mass after the photon absorption and Mo is the constant inertial mass of the electron before the photon absorption. Note that in Einstein’s invalid relativity Mo is the fallacious rest mass of a stationary electron with respect to a hypothetical moving observer, while M is the false relativistic mass with respect to the same hypothetical observer. Then, since the experiment of Kaufmann showed that M = cMo /(c2-u2)0.5 we may write Δhν = c2 – Mo = Moc2–1 . Note that Compton using the fallacious rest mass Mo of Einstein formulated the same equation as Δhν = Moc2[ 1/(1-u2/c2)0.5 -1] . This situation tells us that both the photoelectric effect and the Compton scattering are based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass because the dipole photons have both energy hν and mass m = hν/c2 , while Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity, according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2 but to the relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics, because Einstein believed incorrectly that the mass defect in atomic and nuclear structures turns into the energy of photons. Category:Fundamental physics concepts